


Even if you run away, you still see them in your dreams

by heartofcards



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Chuck and Alby are only mentioned, Light Angst, M/M, Minho Ships It, Minho isn't clueless, Movie One, Newt (Maze Runner)-centric, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Thomas (Maze Runner), Pre-Relationship, Yearning, cough cough Thomas, idk what to tag, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofcards/pseuds/heartofcards
Summary: Basically Newt just thinking about life pre-maze around a campfire with the others, then thinking about Thomas, a lot, and Minho knows what's goin awn
Relationships: Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 14





	Even if you run away, you still see them in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Talk to me by Cavetown
> 
> My first fic so idrk if this is any good or not,, also I suck at summaries?? Constructive criticism and Kudos are always greatly appreciated! :)

Tonight was one of those nights spent gathered around the campfire while Minho, Chuck, Alby, and Thomas took turns telling stories.

Not just any stories, 

**Memories**

Of anything really, though no one had remembered much yet, It was common to have dreams of life before the maze.

But nowadays it was hard to separate dreams from real memories, but it was all they had.

So they sat around the campfire, telling each other about what they dreamt of.

Newt was very mindful of how important this was, having no other sense of self after being wiped, but couldn’t help but be distracted during most of the stories.

Except for Thomas’ turn.

Something about him made Newt look up to the boy a great deal.

He didn’t know what exactly it was about him that made him so happy to be around him, but he knew it was good for him,

**Especially after his leg**

So he would tried his best not to come off as creepy while staring at the brunette's face across the campfire, taking in his golden complexion, though he couldn’t exactly make out what he was saying.

Minho must of taken notice to this, elbowing him in the ribs,

_**“Dude, you're staring again.”** _

Earning a hum of acknowledgment from the blonde, followed by a brief nod.

When Thomas’ story came to a close, it was Newt’s turn.

He didn’t remember much from before the maze, so he passed, taking another long draw from his jar filled with Gally's moonshine.

And for some reason not remembering didn’t make him that angry anymore.

Because he knew he had his Tommy,

Even if it wasn’t in that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Not fic related but If you're currently stuck in a rough spot in quarantine, I just wanted to remind you that it's ok to take a break, 
> 
> And that you're loved even if you haven't been told that in a while,
> 
> Stay Safe and Take care of yourselves out there!! <3 <3


End file.
